Paradise Lost
by Serenity Dragonrider
Summary: Serenity is gone, and all her firends and family miss her so badly. Chris misses her so much that he will go to any length to see her again.
1. Chapter 1

Paradise Lost

The atmosphere around both Draconia and Berk was gloomy. It had been a year since Serenity had been taken by the sea. Everyone was missing her. Chris woke up every morning and saw her wedding dress in the corner with her medical bag, her hat, and her favorite book Cinderella. The dragons looked out at the sea every morning. They wanted the sea to give her back. Re was hunted by the image of her being pushed into the water, never to be seen again. They all saw her in their dreams; her friendly smile, her sparkling green eyes, her honey sweet voice, her skills as a dragon healer.

The dragons of Berk were missing her too. They sat under her Golden Apple Tree and let their minds wonder back to all the times they had spent with her, talking about random things. They missed her songs and her sweet smell of Dragonnip.

"What's your favorite memory?" Toothless asked one early spring day.

"That's a hard one," said Hookfang. "I think my favorite memory is when she came with us to Dragon Island to meet the Boneknapper."

"Yeah that was fun," said Meatlug. "I liked it when she stayed with us on Dragon Island when we got banished that one time. She made that whole thing bearable."

"I remember the time we got sick from the Blue Oleander," said Barf. "Even though she didn't have the cure, she still worked very hard to make us feel better."

"I remember when she Draco gave Ruby back to her," said Belch. "I'll never forget the smile on her face that day."

"I won't forget how beautiful she looked in that wedding dress," said Stormfly. They all awed in agreement.

"I liked it when we all got to go and save her when she got kidnapped by Hael," Toothless said. "I know it wasn't fun seeing her frozen and helpless, but at least she was safe and alive." He sat on is haunches and looked down at his paws. They were all quiet for a few minuets. Cloudjumber and Skullchrusher hadn't known Serenity for very long, but they still thought of her as a close friend and missed her just as badly.

"It's a shame she had to get sick that one time," Cloudjumper said. "She would have liked my old nest. Our Bewilderbeast would have gotten on very well with her."

"And I bet she would have been quite impressed when I burst out of the ice, with my titan wing unlocked," Toothless said.

"She didn't get to see Re or Tenor unlock their titan wing," said Skullcrusher.

"I miss her," Hookfang said, speaking everyone's mind. "I wish she was sitting in that chair right now, making something beautiful." They looked at Serenity's vacant seat by the fire pit, in the shade of the apple tree. Next to it was her sewing basket; filled with yarn, needles of all sizes, ribbon and thread. They remembered when she had bought the basket from Trader Johan. It had been back when the dragons had gotten sick from the Blue Oleander. Serenity had given all her time and effort into making them feel better. She wasn't just a pretty face, but a hard-working dragon healer. What the dragons hadn't known back then was that she was dreaming of her own happy ending, with a husband and child.

Toothless laid his head on the chair. He could smell her sent of Dragonnip and imagined that she was there, stroking his forehead. But they all had to face the truth, she was gone and not coming back. Just then the dragons heard their riders calling them.

They went down to the plaza where they met up with their riders. Though Serenity was gone, they still had their riders and that made them feel slightly better. The Vikings weren't as badly effected by Serenity's disappearance, but they all had her at the back of their minds. Even Gothi felt sorry for her. She still didn't like her seeing dragons as family, but that didn't means she wanted the girl dead. Serenity was a very bright person with lots of love in her heart.

The next day the Vikings and dragons were doing their daily activities when the Draconinans landed in the plaza. This was a surprise as the Berkians didn't think they would return after what happened.

"Hey Re," Hiccup said. "Didn't think we'd see you guys this year."

"Well, Serenity would have wanted us to keep moving forward," Aurora said. "She always tried to when bad things happened to her. I'm sure we'll see her again, someday." At that moment Edelweiss jumped off Apollo and ran over to Toothless and hugged his paw. Toothless purred and nuzzled the child. He noticed that she smelled like Dragonnip. When she pulled back he saw her green eyes. Toothless gave her his gummy smile and his cutest eyes. She laughed and petted his nose.

"How are you Edel?" he asked.

"Okay," Edelweiss answered. "I miss Mommy though."

"I bet you do," Toothless said. "You're starting to look like her you know." All the dragons looked at Edelweiss and saw that it was true. She had Serenity's green eyes, her beautiful round face, and her friendly smile. Edelweiss hugged each dragon before running back to Chris.

"How are you guys coping?" Astrid asked.

"Slowly," Tenor said. "I'm sure she misses us as much as we miss her."

"I'd give anything to have her back," Chris said. They all murmured in agreement.

The Draconinans flew to Dragon Island and landed on the ledge throne. They sat in a circle. Re lit the large fire pit.

"What does Grandfather's castle look like?" asked Avalon.

"Father lives in a castle made entirely of glass and silver," Aurora said. "It sits in the middle of a large ocean. The ocean shows him everything that's happening down here. The castle is 100 times the size of the Draconian Castle and the Dragon Island Castle combined. All the royal families will live there. Serenity will be there, of that I am sure. She'll be the first human to see this castle. " The Queen laid her head on her front paws.

No one spoke for a while. Then when the sun started to set everyone turned in for the night. Everyone, except Chris. He sat on a boulder on the beach. The stars came out and filled the sky, along with a crescent moon. Then the sky burst into color with the aurora borealis. The lights were red and yellow. It was all reflected in the ocean water, which was unusually smooth and still. Suddenly Chris heard the sound of a spout. He looked out and saw a huge black fin cutting through the water. He recognized the fin at once.

"Shark?" he said. The large, black sea dragon lifted her head out of the water when she heard her name. She swam as close as she dared.

Shark was the oldest dragon on Earth. She was the closest thing Aurora had to a sister. She was a solid black Whale Dragon. She looked like cross between a whale and a plesiosaur, and like Aurora she had the gift of magic. She usually had no problem eating humans, as they caused a lot of damage to the ocean. But she had no interest in eating a human that belonged to the Dragon King.

"Hello," she said. "Don't you humans go to sleep around this time?"

"I haven't been sleeping very well lately," Chris said. "I've had a rough year." Shark narrowed her eyes. She already heard what happened to the Dragon Healer. She knew everything that went on in the ocean.

"The ocean has taken something from you," she said, it wasn't a question. "Something precious."

"My wife," Chris said. "And we all miss her."

"Humans mean nothing to me on a regular basis," Shark said. "And I never thought I'd actually feel sorry for one."

"I really want her back," Chris said. "I'd give anything to see her again, even if it was only to tell her good bye." Shark considered.

"I own the ocean you know," she said. "I might be able to let you see her again."

"You can?" Chris said, hope returning to him. Shark nodded.

"However, there is a price to pay," she said. "My ocean claims many souls every year. In order for one to be released, one must be given. Who's soul would you give for hers?" She already knew his answer.

"Mine," Chris said. Shark hissed and pretended to look surprised.

"You sure you know what your doing boy?" she said carefully. "Giving your soul is no kelp walk. I know you love her, but it may not turn out the way _you_ want."

"If it's what I have to do," Chris said. Shark growled and blew her spout again. Then she gave in.

"Very well, if you think it's worth it," she said. "Wait right there."

She turned and swam back out to the water and dived. The ocean started to boil and fizz. The lights above descended so they were right above the water. Then a huge wave of both water and color rolled towards shore. It splashed over Chris and washed him off the rocks. The water swirled in a massive whirlpool, which washed away his human skin. He took on a new form. Then the ocean washed him onto the beach, before going back to its smooth self. Shark lifted her head back out.

"I'll stick around incase you come to your senses," she said, knowing Chris could hear her. "Expect your purchase within a few hours." Then she turned around and dived back into the water with a wave of her big, black whale's tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chris woke up the following morning. He felt different. He lifted his head and looked around. He noticed that his hands were different. They were covered in light tan scales, and black talons were stuck on the end of each finger. He looked over his shoulder and saw that he had been turned into a dragon, a Whippertail. He was light tan with black spines. He got to his feet and ran, awkwardly, to the edge of the jetty. He looked at his refection in the water. He also had black horns and brown eyes. The spell last night had taken off his human skin, and replaced it with dragon scales. He suspected it was a result of his half of a dragon's heart. Then he remembered why this had happened. He whirled around and started searching for Serenity. He couldn't see her.

"Serenity!" he called. "Where are you?" Suddenly he heard a voice, a faint one. He couldn't make out what it said. He called again. At that moment Re, and the other Draconian dragons came out. Chris then realized he was going to have to explain all this to his family. When they saw him, they looked quite surprised.

"What's going on?" Aurora asked. "Chris what did you do?"

"I traded my soul for Serenity's," Chris said, waiting for the tidal wave of fury he could feel coming.

"YOU WHAT!?" Re roared, sparks of fire shot out of his mouth.

"Why Chris?" Aurora asked. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Shark came by last night," Chris explained. "She said she could release Serenity if I gave her my soul." Re roared again and snorted smoke and embers out of his nostrils.

"Chris, Serenity's gone," he snapped. "She's not coming back." But then Chris heard the voice again, a bit louder.

"Chris! I'm here!" it seemed to be saying. He turned his attention to this quiet voice. It sounded like it was coming from inside. He ran into the castle as fast as he could. The others followed him, confused.

"I can hear her," he explained. "She's in here somewhere."

He continued forward. He expected to see her around each corner, but saw nothing. Soon he reached the throne room. It was empty too.

"Serenity!" he called. Then the room got really cold. Chris suddenly felt something touch his shoulder. He looked to see who, or what was touching him. He saw no one, yet he could feel someone standing next to him.

"Serenity? Are you there?" he whispered.

"Yes I'm here," the voice said, it was still faint.

"I can't see you," Chris said.

"That's because she's a ghost," Aurora said. "She doesn't have the energy to manifest."

"Well great," Re snapped, with unusual sarcasm. "You traded your soul for a ghost."

"Re that's enough," Aurora said. "You can be mad all you want, but it won't help." Re growled, but he didn't argue. Just then he felt a hand on his neck, and he could smell Dragonnip. He slowly calmed down. He didn't need anyone to tell him who it was. Then it was gone and the room went back to normal again.

"Serenity is haunting the castle?" Tenor asked.

"Yes," Aurora said. "And we need to find a way to cross her over." Chris took a minuet to let that sink in.

"What no," he protested. "Can't she stay?"

"It's not good for her to be like this," Aurora said. "We'll let her stay for a while, but then we must cross her over." Chris looked destroyed. He laid down heavily on the ground.

"Serenity, if you can still here me," he whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't bring you back." The others looked down at him with pity. Aurora laid down next to him.

"I'm so sorry Chris," she said gently. "I know it's hard. We'll let her ghost stay here until you're ready to let her cross over."

"I just want her back," Chris said.

"We all want her back," Tenor said.

"How much energy does she need to manifest?" asked Windwalker.

"A lot," Aurora said. "I may know something that can help." She got to her feet and flew off. Chris slowly got to his feet. Re had finally relaxed a bit.

They flew onto the ledge throne and sat in a circle. They could all sense Serenity's ghost lingering around. They all felt a cold breeze every time she passed. Tenor lit the fire pit. At once the fire dimmed. They could now see a dense mist moving about. It was in the shape of a person, but no one could make out any features. It zipped back and fourth like it was lost and scared.

Two hours later Aurora returned, with a black and silver Skrill on her tail. They landed on the floor of the throne room. The Draconians joined them.

"This is Flash," Aurora said. "I just broke him out of a glacier. And he knows Serenity." They were all surprised.

"What? I didn't know she had a Skrill friend," said Chris.

"I met her a while back," Flash said. "She was really nice to talk to. I was devastated to hear that she had drowned."

"How can you help?" Windwalker asked.

"Serenity needs energy to manifest," Aurora said. "And I figured no one had more energy than a Skrill. Flash can give her the energy she needs."

"Is she here?" Flash asked. He looked around. The ghost glided to the floor from the ledge throne. It walked up to Flash and stopped.

"You lot might want to stand back," Flash said. They all did as they were told. Flash's body crackled with lightning filling the room with a sizzling sound. The ghost began to manifest. It looked like Serenity now, though pale and see through. She was wearing an knee length dress and she was barefoot. Lighting bounced off Flash and hit her in various places. When she was solid enough Flash stopped. She stayed, absorbing the energy in the room slowly. She looked around at everyone.

"Serenity!? Are you okay?" Aurora asked.

"Yes," Serenity answered. Her voice was hollow. She looked at Flash. "Long time no see Flash." The Skrill beamed. He crackled again and Serenity felt the boost of energy. She turned and looked at Chris. She smiled at him and walked up to him.

"Well look at you," she said. Chris lowered his head. She reached out and put a hand on his face. Her skin was ice cold and soft like she was wearing leather gloves.

"I couldn't stand the thought of loosing you," Chris said.

"I know," she said gently. "I know, it's never fun to loose someone you love. I lost a very good friend to the sea when I was only twelve."

"Who?" Chris asked, a bit shocked. But before she could answer, he already who she was talking about.

"Where's Edelweiss?" Serenity asked, looking at the others.

"She's at the tide pools with the dragonets and Ruby and Harmony," Aurora said. "I'll go get them." She spread her wings again and flew out. Serenity turned back to Chris.

"Now we know what you would look like if you had been hatched from an egg," she chuckled.

"Yeah, now we're all on the same page," Tenor said. "Well sort of."

"It probably happened because I have half a dragon's heart," Chris said.

Aurora came back with Ruby, Harmony, and the children. When they saw Serenity they looked surprised. Edelweiss beamed and ran to her mother. Serenity knelt down and hugged her daughter.

"Hi Mommy," Edelweiss said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too my flower," Serenity said. "How've you been?"

"Good," Edelweiss said. "Please don't go away again."

"I can't promise you anything," Serenity said. "I'll stay for as long as I can." Edelweiss started crying. Serenity held her closer. She started humming Edelweiss's special song. Then Ruby caught her eye. She let go of Edelweiss and stood up. Ruby came over.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you," Ruby said, his eyes full of sorrow. "I'm sorry I let you drown." Serenity hugged his head.

"I know you tried Ruby," she said. "It's okay." Ruby nuzzled her cold shoulder. She held on tight.

"You were always there for me," Serenity whispered. "I still love you." She stepped back again. She turned to Re and Aurora.

"How are my Berkian friends?" she asked.

"Ah, they're not taking this very well either," Aurora said. "They miss you too." Serenity gave a sad smile.

"We can go see them if you want," Re said.

"I'd be quite a sight," Serenity said. "But I don't care."

They headed for Berk, a bit happier. Serenity rode Flash so she could get more energy. Everyone kept looking at her, afraid she would disappear when they weren't looking. Aurora flew ahead to warn the Vikings of this, and that they were bringing a Skrill. The dragons were excited to see the Dragon Healer again. When the Draconians landed Serenity's ghost slid off the Skrill. She stayed close to him, getting as much energy as she could. The Vikings were a bit creeped out.

"Whoa, what's it like to be a ghost?" asked Tuffnut.

"Yeah can you like, walk through walls and stuff?" asked Ruffnut.

"What's it like to ride a Skrill?" asked Fishlegs, looking at Flash.

"That's enough," Hiccup ordered. "She may not want to talk about that stuff." Flash looked of at Serenity's ghost, and he noticed that her shoulder was covered in scars, they looked like teeth marks. He was curious about them, but held his tongue. She started to fade and gave her an energy boost.

"That's a pretty dress," Astrid said.

"Thank you," Serenity said. "Draco gave it to me, it's made of stingray skin." At that moment Gothi entered the plaza. She didn't look happy. The dragonets flew away like frightened doves and Edelweiss hid behind Windwalker. Flash frowned.

"The young'ns don't like the witch?" he said.

"No, I think they're afraid of her," Serenity said. "She doesn't like me." Flash looked like he had been shocked by his own lightning.

"Why doesn't she like you?" he asked.

"She thinks it unnatural for me to call dragons my family," Serenity said. Gothi started writing in the dirt and Fishlegs translated.

"She says Serenity can't stay like that," he said.

"Yes I know," Aurora said. "We'll cross her over eventually." Chris hung his head. He didn't want Serenity to go. He looked over at her, and she gave him a warm smile. She stroked Flash's snout.

"Um Serenity," said Astrid. "This might seem like a personal question, but did it hurt when, you know?"

"No," Serenity said. "I couldn't breathe underwater. Then I just fell asleep and I didn't need to breathe anymore. I woke up at the gates of the Dragon Heaven. Draco led me to his glass castle. My body is still up there."

"Is there a way to get Chris his soul back?" asked Valka.

"If there is, I don't know what it is," Aurora said. "This is beyond my magic."

"We'll sleep on it," Re said.

The Draconians turned around and headed back to Dragon Island. Flash flew off to fish. Serenity faded into nothing. Her ghost glided throughout the castle. She couldn't fall asleep. Everyone else went to bed. Serenity's ghost glided into Edelweiss's room and sang the child to sleep with her special song. When the castle was quiet her ghost roamed the halls and the other parts of the island, the spell kept her ghost on Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Flash returned the following morning. He had restocked up on fish, and lighting. When he landed in the throne room and lighting crackled. Serenity instantly materialized in the middle. She had spent the whole night haunting the island, she didn't feel the least bit sleepy. When she got her form back she sat in her chair on the ledge throne to wait for the others. Flash laid beside her and lit the fire pit. However Serenity couldn't feel the heat, she still felt cold. She could feel the energy from Flash flow through her like blood. She hugged herself like it was going to warm her up. Flash noticed.

"You cold?" he asked.

"Apparently ghosts can't feel heat," Serenity said. "They can't feel anything, just cold." Flash gave her a look of pity.

"Being a ghost is not all it's cracked up to be is it?" he said.

"No," Serenity said. "But I'm stuck like this, until they cross me over. And I don't know if I want to cross over, they'll be so upset."

"You want to never feel heat again?" Flash asked. "You want to spend forever as a ghost?" Serenity buried her face in her hands.

"I don't know," she sobbed. "I want them to be happy."

"Even if it means you won't be happy?" said Flash. "And who knows what will happen to you if you stay like this forever."

"Aurora will know," Serenity said. "I'm sure of it."

They waited for a while, then everyone else came onto the ledge throne. Serenity smiled when she saw them. She hugged Chris. She could only feel him through memory, and everything felt cold to her.

"How are you this morning?" asked Aurora.

"Cold," Serenity said. "I can't feel heat."

"And you never will if we don't cross you over," Aurora said. "And Father told me last night if we don't cross you over soon, it will be easier for the devil himself to drag you down and when that happens there will be nothing we can do." Serenity sat back down.

"You don't have to go yet," Re said. "But you can't stay forever."

"I'll stay just a bit longer," Serenity said. Re nodded. Serenity leaned back in her chair. Chris turned and flew back outside and landed on the jetty. He laid down and just stared at the water. He knew he was going to have to tell her good bye eventually. He looked up in the direction of the Dragon Heaven.

"Please Draco, I want her back in flesh and blood," he whispered. "I don't care what I have to do, I'll do it."

He sat there all day. He didn't move at all, he didn't even eat anything. Everyone else went about their daily activities. The children went to the tide pools, and Serenity's ghost roamed the castle. There wasn't much she could do; she couldn't eat, sleep, go flying, read, or knit. She couldn't even do her job. All she could do was roam and sit in her chair. She found that she could go to Berk and roam around her Golden Apple Tree. But she couldn't manifest because Flash wasn't present. She often saw her dragon friends sitting under her tree. She was low on energy, so she couldn't touch them or talk them. But they could sense her nearby.

Then at the end of the day she went back to Dragon Island where she could absorb the energy from Flash. She manifested on the beach. She saw Chris still sitting by himself. She walked over to him.

"Chris, are you okay?" she asked. He looked up at her. Her ghost was faint in the sunlight, and she couldn't feel the water or sand on her toes. But she smiled nonetheless.

"I'm sorry I did this to you," he said. "I thought I was bringing you back for good." She touched his face, as best she could.

"It's not much fun," she admitted. "But I love you too much to care."

"You'll have to cross over at some point," Chris said. "Then I won't see you again. I didn't fix anything." Serenity said nothing.

"Well I'm not ready to cross over yet," she said finally. She looked at the ground. "Need more time." She sat on the jetty, though she couldn't feel it.

They sat there until the sun went down and Flash went off fishing again. There was a thunderstorm that night, which gave Serenity just enough energy to manifest into a misty figure. While everyone slept, she roamed the halls. She had nothing to do. She went outside in the rain, but she didn't feel wet. She looked up in the direction of the Dragon Heaven. She had to go back, and she knew that. Suddenly she heard the landing of a dragon behind her and turned around. Lord Draco himself stood there on the beach. He folded his big blue wings.

"Hello my lord," Serenity said, sheepishly. "I'm guessing you're furious."

"I am furious," Draco hissed. "But not at you. I'm furious because of this mess you're in. If you don't cross over soon you'll never see your family again."

"I know sir," Serenity said. "I will cross over tomorrow night, you have my word." Draco seemed satisfied.

"You'll feel a lot better I guarantee it," he said.

"If I cross over, will Chris get his soul back?" Serenity asked.

"Yes," Draco said. "You, him, and Edelweiss no longer belong to the human gods. All three of you will live in my castle. This has gone on too long. Shark told me that Chris gave is soul so he could tell you good bye, that was the whole reason she agreed to this." Serenity started crying. Draco lowered his head.

"I don't want to leave them behind," she said. "They'll be so miserable without me."

"It will be okay," Draco assured her. "They will remember you." He turned to go and spread his wings.

"I'll come get you tomorrow after sunset," he added.

"Yes sir," Serenity said. Draco spread his wings and took off. Serenity went back to haunting the island.

The next morning Serenity's ghost glided into the throne room where her family waited. Flash crackled and she absorbed the energy.

"I want to cross over tonight," she announced. "Draco convinced me tonight."

"A wise decision," Aurora said.

Even so, everyone wasn't looking forward to it. Serenity wondered the island for something to do. The day felt long. Berk was notified and no one there was excited either. Serenity spent her last day on Earth with all her friends in turn. She stood under the apple tree with her dragon friends.

Then before she knew it the sun was setting. Serenity said a hard good bye to her dragon friends on Berk. She would miss them, and think of them always. She told them to take good care of their riders, and her apple tree. Then Flash flew her to Dragon Island. About half way across Serenity hugged her Skrill friend around the neck.

"Thank you Flash," she whispered. "For everything." Flash smiled.

"You're welcome," he said. "I'm glade I knew you. You were the only human that didn't try to capture me and cage me up. You're one of a kind you know."

"I think you'll like Edelweiss then," Serenity said. "She won't try to cage you up either." Flash crackled in response. He sped up as they crossed into Dragon Island waters. Then they landed on the jetty where the others were waiting. Serenity's ghost dismounted. The sun had set all they way, and they were waiting for Draco. While they waited Serenity turned to her family. She hugged her Queen around the neck, and Aurora hugged her back.

"Your father's castle is very pretty," she said.

"I'm glad you like it," Aurora said. "Take care of yourself sweetheart, and do was Father says."

"I will," Serenity said as she let go. Then she moved to Re. He looked very guilty.

"I'm so sorry Serenity," he said. "If I had returned the diamond myself you would still be alive." Serenity hugged him.

"I don't blame you your majesty," she said. "I love you so much." Then she moved to Tenor.

"You get to go live with Draco now," he said. "That's pretty awesome." Serenity smiled and hugged him.

"I enjoyed riding you," she said. "It always made my day." Tenor beamed. He hugged her back and nuzzled her shoulder. She could not feel the warmth radiating off his black scales.

"I love you, you old rascal," Serenity chuckled. Tenor laughed.

Serenity said good bye to Windwalker, Harmony, Ruby, the dragonets, and Edelweiss. She was just about to say good bye to Chris when Draco landed on the jetty. He folded his wings and smiled at Serenity.

"It's time," he said quietly. He shot his golden fire at Chris, turning him back into a human and giving back his soul. Serenity turned to him, tears were in her eyes. Draco used his magic again to make her normal again, not a ghost. She didn't hesitate in giving Chris a big hug.

"I'm really going to miss you," he said. "And I'm sorry I did this to you."

"I know," Serenity said. "I know it's hard for you, I will be okay. I forgive you." She let him go. She put a hand on either side of his face. She kissed him for the last time. After a while they separated and Serenity hugged him again.

"I'll always love you Chris," she said. "No matter how far away I am." She finally let him go. Her heart weighed a million tons as she joined Draco. He turned to face the open, starry sky.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Serenity said, she sniffed. She started to look over her shoulder.

"Don't look back," Draco said. He knelt down and Serenity mounted him. Draco stood up. The aurora borealis lit the sky with a blue and green light, surrounding constellation Draco. The Dragon God spread his wings and flew off, leaving the Earth far behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Draco landed at the silver gates to the enormous glass castle where he lived. It sat in the middle of a large ocean that was far bigger than the Pacific Ocean. Serenity looked up at her new home. It looked like a giant cathedral; the roof was slanted and a pair of large towers sat on top, near the front. The bricks were all made of glass or crystal and the mortar was made of silver. Draco approached the enormous crystal doors. They opened of their own accord. Draco walked inside. The inside looked like a cathedral as well. It had a large hallway that led up to a huge platform that sat in front of arched windows. Large silver pillars lined either side of the hallway. There were enormous doorways that led out to the ocean. Ocean water flowed into pools that lined the hallway floor. They looked like boat houses big enough to hold a oil tanker, and there were fifty on each side. Serenity already knew that they were for the Bewilderbeasts to sleep in after swimming in the ocean all day.

Draco spread his wings and flew onto the large platform. He folded his wings and knelt down. Serenity slid off. Sitting on the platform was an enormous glass throne, lined with diamonds and moonstones. Draco looked at Serenity and saw that she still looked sad.

"Come on Serenity, lighten up," he said. "You'll love this place. You spent all last year just moping and didn't give it a chance."

"I'm sorry," Serenity said, wiping her eyes. "I miss them." Draco crawled onto his throne. He gestured to the smaller throne beside his, which looked identical. Serenity sat down and hugged he knees. Draco looked down at her.

"Come I'lll show my room," he asked. "You didn't see it last time."

"Okay," Serenity said, the least she could do was make an effort. She got off her chair. Draco got up as well and she mounted him. He took off and flew back outside. He glided up to on of the towers and landed on top of it. Serenity could now see other dragons flying into caves on the outside walls of the castle.

At the top of the tower was a large silver dome that took up most of the terrence, a wide arched window was on all sides. Draco walked inside and Serenity saw a huge circular window in the ceiling. A large white bed sat in the middle, where Draco slept. He knelt down and Serenity got off. She sat on the large white bed, Draco saw that she still wasn't smiling. He laid down on the bed beside her.

"Come on Serenity, say something," he said gently. Serenity leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm kind of tired," she said finally. "Your palace is beautiful, it really is. But I need some time to get used to it."

"Of course," Draco said. "You know you'll get used to it a lot faster if you made some new friends." He draped his wing over her shoulder. She buried her face into his green scales and just cried. Draco said nothing. He curled around her and held her close. She fell asleep when she ran out of tears.

She woke up the following day, still next to Draco. He was already awake. He smiled when she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Good morning," he said softly. "How are you feeling?" Serenity sighed and sat up.

"A little better," she said. And it was true she was feeling better. "But I can't stop thinking of them. They must be so miserable without me." Draco nuzzled her cheek.

"They're okay," he said. "They can't stop thinking you either. You guys are very close."

"I saw them in my dream," Serenity said. "They went back to Draconia already." Draco lifted his head.

"Wait here," he said as he got off the bed. "I'll be right back." He spread his wings and took off again. Serenity got off the bed as well and walked outside. She went to the railing and looked out at the big ocean. The sky was blue, just like it was on Earth. There were clouds and sunshine. The only difference was the blue sky had stars in it. In the far distance she could make out the outline of mountains behind the clouds.

At that moment Draco landed on the terence. He was followed by two other dragons. One was dark brown with orange eyes, and the other was light blue with a dark blue stripe down it's back and neck. They were both Whippertails.

"Hello," Serenity said.

"Ah, this is Serenity," said the brown dragon.

"She's pretty," said the blue dragon. "I'm Idriss, and this is Jack. We're Re's parents." Serenity gasped.

"Really?" she said. "It's nice to meet you." Idris lowered her head and Serenity stroked her snout. She had Re's blue eyes.

"Wow, I can see why our son likes you so much," Idris said. "You're far prettier than any human on Planet Earth."

"Thank you ma'am," Serenity said. Then Jack lowered his head.

"You must be very special for Lord Draco to give you a place in his house," he said. Serenity went back to looking at the distant mountains.

"What are those mountains?" she asked.

"That's Valhalla," Draco said. "You wouldn't like it there. Those human gods are always fighting and they use humans as foot soldiers. And the ones who lose are sent to hell for being weak. If they stand out among the rest Odin gives them a seat at the Table of Kings, it's a lot harder than it sounds and women aren't allowed."

"I'll stay here then," Serenity said. She stepped closer to the three dragons. Draco smiled pleased.

"Well I've got work to do," Draco said. "Try to make yourself at home." He lifted his paw and gently touched her cheek with the back of his talons. Then he spread his wings and flew off. Serenity was left with Re's parents.

The days went by steadily. Serenity grew used to her new home and grew to love it. She smiled a lot more often. Draco introduced her to all of the kings and queens that once lived in the Draconian Castle. They liked her a lot, and it made her happy. This pleased Draco, though he noticed that her eyes were always sad. He knew there was nothing he could do to fix that. She dreamed every night about her family and she missed them so much. She slept next to Draco so she wouldn't be alone. During the day she was happy, but at night she was lifeless and empty. The dragons all made her feel at home. Every time Draco flew off to do his job as Dragon God he asked the other kings and queens to keep her company. The Bewilderbeasts always greeted her warmly when Draco brought her into the main hall way. Draco let her sit in his throne when he wasn't using it.

Before she knew it two more years had flown by. She was sitting next to Draco in the main hallway. It was noon and Draco was spending the day at home. Serenity was grateful to him. The Bewilderbeasts were out swimming. Suddenly there came pounding on the front doors. Draco became alert and growled.

"It's the human gods," he said. "You stay where I can see you."

"Yes sir," Serenity said. "But what do they want?"

"They want to talk to me," Draco said. He used his magic to open the doors. He and Serenity flew down to the floor. Three tall human gods walked in. The one in front looked the oldest. He had long white hair and beard. He wore gold armor and had a matching gold eyepatch over his right eye. He carried a tall staff in his left hand.

On his right was much younger man. He had sandy blond hair that went passed his shoulders, and a short goatee. His armor was dark grey and he wore a bright red cape and a hammer was strapped to his waist. Serenity couldn't help but describe him as, well, handsome. He caught Serenity looking at him, and he flashed her a wink.

The woman on the older man's left was slightly shorter than the other two. She had golden blond hair and wore a golden dress. She had a huge crown around her head that looked like the sun. Her eyes were golden as well.

The old man in the center looked at Draco with a hard look. Draco growled and crouched in a defensive posture next to Serenity.

"You can bribe me all you want Odin," Draco hissed. "She's not for sale."

"She's human Draco," Odin said. "And from what we've seen, she's not happy."

"I plan to send her back," said Draco. "And next time she comes up here she won't be alone." Odin shook his head.

"You can't keep giving second chances just because they're unhappy," he said.

"I can do whatever I want," Draco snapped back.

"But I am happy here," Serenity said, when she realized this conversation was about her. Odin ignored her.

"We've come to take her with us," he said. Draco roared and flared his wings.

"You'll have to go through me first," he challenged. "She's mine." Odin walked forward and Draco pounced on him. Odin hit him in the head with his staff. Draco fell over and Odin stood on top of him, drew his sword, and held it over Draco's heart.

"No!" Serenity cried. She was about to rush to Draco's side, but was stopped by Thor.

"Stop," he ordered. Serenity stopped fighting.

"Please let him go Mr. Odin," she begged. "I can't bare loosing another friend." Odin paused and lowered his sword. He got off Draco and the dragon got to his feet. Serenity broke free from Thor and ran to Draco's side.

"Well it's obvious where her loyalty lies," said the goddess. "Perhaps we can make a deal with the dragons." Odin sighed.

"Very well," he said. "Thor, will you please escort the girl out while we talk." Thor nodded and approached Serenity and Draco. He held his hand out to Serenity. She looked at it, afraid. Thor noticed.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you back," he promised. Serenity looked up at Draco. He nodded once. Serenity joined Thor and he led her out of the room. They went outside and walked along the ocean. The wind blew Thor's cape, making it wave like a flag.

"What are they talking about in there?" Serenity asked.

"They're discussing a price Draco must pay in order to reverse this whole thing," Thor said. "You'll get to go back to your family, and make it so none of this ever happened." He stopped and looked Serenity up and down. She was still wearing the white stingray skin dress. Her hair was pulled back into a dragon tail and Draco had given her a sliver chain tiara in her hair that had emeralds woven in it that brought out her eyes. Draco loved giving her pretty things. Serenity suspected that he was enjoying having her all to himself.

"You don't seem human," Thor said. "At least not an ordinary one." Serenity blushed.

"Well I'm not quite human," she said. "I have dragon's blood in my veins."

"Interesting," Thor said. "I'm guessing that's why Draco wants to keep you." Serenity just shrugged.

"The human world holds nothing for me," she said. "Nothing but abuse and torture."

"Yes, so we've seen," Thor said. "The humans haven't been very nice you. But that's the way life is. I can throw a lightning bolt, but I can't control where it lands."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Serenity said.

"You can live your life, but you can't control what happens in it," Thor explained.

"Oh, that makes sense," Serenity said. Then she changed the subject. "Is that hammer has heavy as it looks?"

"To everyone but me," Thor chuckled. "No one else can lift it." Serenity just nodded. She sat down on a nearby bench. Thor sat next to her. She blushed again. She fingered with the dragon scale locked around her neck.

"Do I really have to go to Valhalla?" she asked. "I like it here."

"You not happy though," Thor said. "You just tell Draco you are because you're a polite young girl who would never hurt a soul."

"Draco told me about what goes on over there," Serenity said. "I don't like fighting."

"I'm sure we can come to some arrangement," Thor said.

Draco and the other two human gods found them a few minuets later. Serenity went right to Draco's side. She hugged his snout.

"Guess what?" he said. "You're going back to your family." Serenity looked at him.

"I hope I didn't hurt your feelings," she said. Draco smiled at her.

"I know you're unhappy," he said. "You put on a brave face for my benefit. Odin has agreed to turn the clock back a few years and start thing over so that the Venomous Vorpent never stung your friends. In exchange I can't give anymore second chances. You, Chris, and Edelweiss are the only humans I get to claim, the other riders will be sent to Valhalla." Serenity turned to Odin.

"Thank you Mr. Odin," she said. Odin just nodded at her.

"You're the type of girl any man would do a favor for," Thor said. Serenity turned to Draco again.

"I really did enjoy myself," she said. "This place is very pretty."

"Yes," Draco said. "But sometimes you just have to let the wild horses run free." Serenity smiled, and it reached her eyes.

"Thor will you take her inside while we put things in order," said Odin. Thor seemed all too pleased.

"I hope this is no trouble," Serenity said.

"You don't get to worry about that," Odin said. Draco pushed Serenity over to Thor. The God of Thunder held his arm out and gave her a friendly smile.

"You'll wake up tomorrow, back on Earth," Draco said. "And only you and everyone else here will remember any of this." Serenity tried not to look too excited. She let Thor lead her away back towards the main hallway. Draco turned to Odin and Sol.

"Mark my words Draco, this will be the last deal I make with you," Odin said.

"Fair enough," Draco said.

"So Draco, are we going to see you at the tournament?" asked Sol. Draco glared at her.

"You know I have no interest in your barbaric customs," he said. "I would have played along, if you weren't putting a human I value on the line." Sol frowned.

"I save that boy from drowning," she snapped. "You should be grateful."

"I'll be grateful to you when he comes out of that alive," Draco said. Sol considered.

"Very well," she said. "But I'm holding you to that. But you should come and give him your support, like a good Dragon God." Draco huffed.

"Fine I'll be there," he said. "Now let's get to work." He spread his wings and took off.

Inside the main hallway Serenity sat in Draco's throne, waiting for him. She sat crosslegged. Thor was standing next to the doorway. The sun was setting and Serenity was growing tired. She would wake up back on Earth with her family. Soon Draco landed in front of her. She looked up at him.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked.

"Yes," Serenity said. "Chris will be so happy to see me."

"As far as he is concerned you never died," Draco said.

"I wish he didn't have to fight in that tournament," Serenity said.

"Don't worry," Draco said. "He has a good chance." The two of them went to the front doors to see their guests off. Thor took Serenity's hand and kissed the top of it. She blushed a third time. Then they turned and headed back to Valhalla. Draco turned to Serenity, and saw that she was getting sleepy.

"Time for bed I think," he said. He boosted Serenity onto his back. He spread his wings and flew to the top of the castle. He walked into his room.

"When will I wake up?" Serenity asked.

"Sometime between when you recovered from being beaten by your old family and when Draconia was hit by those storms," Draco said. "Hegan is still a baby." Serenity nodded and yawned.

"Thank you for your hospitality my lord," she said as she laid down. Draco smiled.

"My pleasure," he said. "And, keep the dress you look heavenly in it." Serenity fell asleep with a smile on her face. Draco licked her cheek. Then he fell asleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5-Epolouge

Chapter 5- Epilogue

Serenity woke up to bright sunlight streaming in through the window. She was back on Earth, and in the Draconian Castle. She then saw that she was alone in her bed. She turned over and saw Chris sitting in his giant bean bag. When she saw him, her face bloomed into a smile.

"Good morning," Chris said. Serenity sat up as he got to his feet. She stood up and threw her arm him.

"Hey, what's the occasion?" he asked, surprised.

"I love you," Serenity said. "That's the occasion." She hugged him tighter.

"Well I suppose that's good enough," Chris said, hugging her back. "That's a nice dress." Serenity pulled back and saw that she was still wearing the white stingray dress from dress.

"Oh, Draco must have snuck it on me while I was sleeping," she said.

"He spoils you," Chris said.

"Well I saved his subjects, many of them," Serenity said. "I'm sure he wanted to reward me, that's not really spoiling." She was about to kiss him again, when she heard a certain child calling her.

"That'll be Edel," Serenity said. Chris laughed. She kissed his cheek then went to attend to Edelweiss.

She went down the stairs to the child's room. Edelweiss was sitting up in bed. Black Widow was sleeping at the foot of her bed like she always did. Edelweiss smiled when she saw her mother.

"Hi Mommy," she said. She jumped out of bed and ran to her. Serenity picked her up and held her close.

"Good morning my flower," she said. "You have nice dreams?"

"Yeah," Edelweiss said. Serenity kissed her forehead. "Can I go play in the snow?" Serenity looked out the window, and saw that it was snowing lightly. The ground was all white and there was frost on the windows.

"Sure," she said. "Dress warm, and don't go beyond the gates." She set Edelweiss down, just as Chris joined them. Edelweiss ran out the door, Black Widow right on her heels. Chris stood next to Serenity and put an arm around her shoulders.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Great question," Serenity said with a sigh. "How about we got riding."

They woke their dragons up and put their saddles on. Serenity changed back into her riding uniform, and put her hat on her head. She mounted Tenor, and flew after Chris and Windwalker. They flew through the falling snow, over the lagoon. The water was frozen solid, forming the biggest ice skating ring. The two dragons danced through the cold air.

Serenity couldn't have been happier. She would return to the Dragon Heaven one day, but she wanted to go with all her family next to her. But for now she felt free.


End file.
